Cap 4: La ayuda
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Waylon lo ha pasado bastante mal por Frank. Gluskin decide ayudar a Park a controlar su habilidad...quiere acercarse más a él. Martin, Trager y Miles sospechan que Eddie ha encontrado a su amor...ese vestido es bastante sospechoso...


Waylon golpeaba el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, y Frank empezó a frotarse las manos.

-Carne,carne,carne...  
-¡SÁCAME!  
-Carne...

Repentinamente se acercó al cristal y le dijo a Waylon:

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí fuera como ahí dentro? Tú eres mi comida, no yo...- Y sin que Waylon pudiese hacer nada, el caníbal subió la temperatura- Me gusta la comida bien hecha...

Waylon comenzó a sudar y a golpear las paredes, mas era inútil...¿iba a morir allí?

*****************************************************************

Se despertó con una leve jaqueca por el calor que hacía, y a pesar de eso, lleno de ira,se levantó y se fue en busca de su agresor...Nada más salir del cuarto, vio a Eddie corriendo hacia la cocina. Sí, seguro que estaba allí.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin empujó a Frank contra la pared y empezaron a pelearse. Waylon se estaba muriendo de calor y estaba muy nervioso, tanto, que el horno se estaba empezando a derretir. El muchacho apoyó sus manos en la pared del horno y se quemó, pero vio a Jeremy tras el cristal, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para abrirlo..."¿Por qué...?"- eso fue lo último que pensó Waylon. Después solamente veía sombras y escuchaba algunos gritos...aunque ya no hacía tanto calor.

*****************************************************************

Miles se levantó y vio la cara de Trager.

-¡Por fin despiertas, colega!  
-No me llames colega...¿y Waylon?  
-En enfermería...Frank le metió en el horno, por lo que le han expulsado y Waylon está hecho una mierda, para qué mentir...

Miles se hizo sombra y fue a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

*****************************************************************

Eddie estaba sentado en la camilla, junto a Waylon...su querido Waylon.

-Cariño, si no tuvieses un corazón tan puro estas cosas no te pasarían...no pasa nada...la culpa es mía...he sido un mal esposo, pero todo ha pasado, estoy aquí, contigo...- le besó en los labios y en las manos repetidas veces.

Miles contempló la escena estupefacto y se escondió tras la puerta...Quería ver qué ocultaban esos dos...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy se arrancaba las quemaduras de vez en cuando. Sabía que Waylon tenía algo que ver, pero no se acordaba, lo que le cabreaba el doble. Vio cómo una sombra se acercaba a la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Lo has conseguido?  
-No, aún no...- dijo Dennis.  
-Primero necesito lo que te encargué y después...

Chris entró en la habitación.

-El pequeño cerdo se escapó...  
-Sois todos unos inútiles...tendré que ganarme su confianza...como sea...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió los ojos y notó los suaves labios de Eddie. Éste se separó y le dedicó una pervertida sonrisa.

-Estoy...vivo...-susurró Waylon.  
-Sí, mi veas el susto que me diste...-dijo Eddie.  
-¿Amor...?En fin...¿y Miles y Trage-?

Eddie le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-No me gusta que hables de otros hombres...¿te acuerdas de lo que hiciste?

-Veo que sí, pero no temas...será nuestro secreto, ¿no es fabuloso? Además, Jeremy no se acuerda...es algo entre tú y yo...entre Eddie y Waylon...suena bien...muy bien...por cierto, han expulsado a Frank.  
-¿De verdad? Menos mal...- Waylon estaba asustado por todas las cosas que decía el hombre de los ojos celestes.- Sí...No quiero que nadie lo sepa...no sé ni qué me pasó...  
-Yo...podría ayudarte...  
-¿De verdad? Pero es imposible, si yo no sé qué me pasó es imposible que...  
-Puedo leerte la mente, ¿lo has olvidado? Eso incluye el subconsciente.  
-Ya...pero...no sé...estoy...  
-¿Asustado? Lo sé, lo sé...mira, yo te puedo decir lo que te ha pasado y ayudarte a controlarlo.  
-¿Harías eso por mí?

Gluskin abrazó a Waylon.

-Eso...y mucho más...Aunque...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Waylon...tendré que besarte para saber qué te ha pasado...y, aunque lo niegues...sé qué te gusta...y a mí también.

En ese mismo instante, Waylon notó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

*****************************************************************

Miles se esfumó y llegó a la pequeña iglesia del campamento, donde estaba, como siempre, Martin.

-Cree "haberla" encontrado...  
-Se le pasará...  
-Cree que es Waylon.

-Y, para qué mentir...a veces es muy confiado...  
-...Todo irá bien si no le besa...  
-Pero es que...ya le ha besado.

*****************************************************************

Waylon no sabía qué decir...¿qué estaba insinuando Eddie? Sentía frío, mucho frío, tanto que el cielo se puso blanco y unos tímidos copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

-Cielo,no tengas miedo de no saber controlar tu habilidad...además con estos cambios de temperatura vas a coger un resfriado.

Dicho esto, Gluskin se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Waylon, lo que le pareció muy dulce..."¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?" se dijo Waylon. Eddie sonrió al leer su mente y el muchacho de ojos marrones se tumbó en la camilla, tapándose con la chaqueta y en unos minutos, se quedó dormido.

-Ha sido un día muy duro para ti...

Y Gluskin se fue silenciosamente de la habitación, no sin antes coger algunas sábanas blancas...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Martin paseaban, pensando en la mala de suerte de Waylon y en cómo ayudarle.

-No puede ser tan grave- dijo Martin para calmar a Miles.  
-Sí, es verdad...Solamente ha pasado una semana, Gluskin no puede estar tan loc-

Miles empujó a Martin contra la pared y se lo llevó a la habitación de Eddie.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Shhhh...escucha...y observa...

La puerta de la habitación del hombre estaba semiabierta, por lo que Miles y Martin vieron cómo cosía algo.

-No puede ser...¿eso es un vestido de novia?  
-Me parece que sí...  
-Dios mío...

Gluskin se levantó de la silla y cogió una foto de su escritorio.

-¡No puede ser!  
-¿Qué pasa, Miles?  
-¡Me ha robado la foto que le hice a Waylon a escondidas! ¿Pero cuándo...?  
-¿Le sacas fotos a Waylon a escondidas, colega? Estás loooooocoooooooo...-dijo Trager- Por fin os he encontrado, ¿qué pasa?  
-Gluskin cree...que Waylon es su pareja...su novia...su mujer...  
-Os lo dije, todos looooooooocoooooos...

El "apasionado" amante se volvió a sentar y comenzó a coser con delicadeza y ternura.

-Te quedará fabuloso, querida...- y comenzó a cantar, dejando a Miles, Martin y Trager mudos.

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me,  
Get married boy and see how happy you will be  
I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,  
Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,  
I will have to look around until the right one I have found.

I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad  
She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,  
A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,  
One who loves nobody else but you,  
I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad."


End file.
